You Are My Sunshine
by A Star In My Universe
Summary: "The sun is a daily reminder that we too can rise again from the darkness, that we too can shine our own light." / The story of Red's life in short segments. / Red/Nicky


_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are grey.  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

A baby was placed into her mother's arms on a warm summer day. The sun beamed down on her through the open window and her mother's curls blew gently in the breeze. Her mother looked completely mesmerized by her. Her smile met her wide eyes and she cried with happiness, clutching the baby close to her chest.

"She's beautiful," her grandmother said, ghosting her fingers over the baby's features. A proud but serious woman, she too felt the enchanting pull that only a newborn baby could muster, and without even trying to. A hand with a fist as small as a chestnut wrapped around her pinkie finger. "She looks just like you did when you were born."

"She's so small." Her mother breathed, overwhelmed by the child in her arms. How did something so little have so much influence? There was nothing more powerful than a mother's love. It was all-consuming. The young woman laughed as she tickled the bottom of her baby's foot. "Look at those tiny toes."

"She is anything but small." Her grandmother insisted. She nodded proudly in the direction of her brand new first granddaughter. "Look at this grip. She will move _mountains_."

* * *

"Come here, _solnyshko._ "

A small child ran into her father's arms. Her face lit up with unabashed joy, and she reached out to touch his face. He wasn't home much, leaving before the little girl rose to eat breakfast and still out working by the time she was in dreamland, but when he was, he showered her with love. His little sun was his entire world, and he always let her know.

"You know Daddy loves you, Galina? Your mother and I are so proud." The usually composed man had tears in his eyes that went unnoticed by his daughter. Two pairs of blue eyes met on the cold November day, and if even just for a second, everything was right.

Two little pigtails bounced as she nodded, giggling with glee. She didn't understand the enormity of her father's words, nor did she realize that one day very soon, he wouldn't be walking this earth anymore.

"I love you too, Daddy." The words came out as a rushed giggle. Her innocent laugh hadn't yet been tainted by the harsh reality of life. When he was with her, it was like he was breathing in fresh air.

Wrapping his arms around her, he prayed to a god that he didn't believe in, that his little sun would never be overshadowed by a cloudy life.

* * *

A young woman's face scrunched up in pain. Bright fluorescent lights beamed down on her face, highlighting the beads of sweat that had formed on her temples. Surrounded by clinical pristine white bed sheets, the only thing that stood out was a shock of bright red hair. She let her cheek rest on the starchy pillow, breathing out in shallow, quick breaths.

Her husband stood by her side, clutching her hand. Her knuckles turned white as she pushed her child into the world, her face flushing pink with effort. Bright red lipstick stained her lips, remaining perfect despite gritted teeth. It was pain like she'd never felt before, and yet she found herself wishing it wouldn't end. With her baby still inside her, it was safe; the world couldn't get its grubby paws on it and their purity would remain, untouched by anyone and everything.

The nurse at the end of the bed smiled. "Just one more push, Galina! One more and your baby will be born," she cried.

Despite her reservations, Galina found the strength deep inside herself to push one final time. She held her breath as her baby was finally born and a shrill cry pierced through the room.

"A boy!" The nurse announced. "Eight pounds three ounces." The baby was placed on Galina's chest. She peeked at his face, stroking his cheek gently. Tears pricked at her eyes as she stared down in wonder. His little face creased up under the harsh lighting and Galina placed a gentle hand over his eyes.

"We have a _son,_ Galina," Dmitri said, laughing through tears of joy himself. Galina mostly blocked her husband out of her thoughts. "What should we name him, _dorogoy_?"

"Maxsim." Galina said. Blue eyes stared back up at her. Did he know that she was his mother? Galina bit her lip as she ran her fingers over his little nose, his rosebud lips and his beautiful head of hair. She hoped so. She hoped he knew she would walk through hell to keep him safe. She looked up to her husband for approval. "Maxsim Dmitri."

Dmitri smiled at his wife. He had never seen her in such a fragile state, cradling her newborn baby in her arms and beaming up at him. He kissed her head and then the baby's. "Your father's name."

She nodded, one hand slipping down to entwine with his. "And yours. I was my father's little sun, and now he's my whole world. I'll be his sun, too."

Dmitri's eyes softened as he stared down at his newborn son. "You'll keep him warm. Light up his path."

Galina nodded, but she had another method of protecting him in mind. She wrapped the blanket around him tighter. "I'm going to burn anyone who gets in his way."

* * *

It was a cold day, the day Galina Reznikov got taken to Litchfield. The sky threatened to spill over and thunder boomed, grumbling a warning to anyone outside.

Perhaps it was a warning to her family of what was to come; that without their mother or wife, nothing would be the same.

Dmitri sat at home with three young men, all four males looking utterly lost. The TV blared in the background but nobody was listening. Lashings of rain hit the window and Yuri stared out of it. His thoughts were entirely on his mama. She was a strong woman, but strong enough to get through this? Truly, he didn't know.

At Litchfield, a shy Galina was introduced to the kitchen. Like a wilting flower, Galina quietly but confidently proved herself to the other women there. She found her place in this new, cold reality. She shone through the junkies and trouble makers; yes, Galina - _no, it's Red now -_ was a shining beacon of stability to many now.

Yet back in their modest home, it was the first time in twenty years that Dmitri realized how dark the world could truly be.

* * *

Red was in the kitchen when she first saw her. A mess of blonde hair and wild eyes, she had never seen anything like her. There was something…. _captivating_ about the girl. So she did what she does best - she dropped her ladle and made it her mission to find out everything about her.

And yet despite watching her every move like a hawk, she found out nothing about her until much later that evening. Cupping her tearstained face between manicured hands, Red found her heart breaking for the girl.

 _Nicky._

"You gotta hit rock bottom before you know which direction to go in," Red found herself saying, holding her tighter than she thought possible.

She stayed in that bathroom all night, rocking the broken child in her arms. How a mother could leave her child in that state, Red would never know. The scar on her chest was enough to make Red feel sick, and she raked her fingers through knotted hair.

As Nicky looked up at the woman she had known for less than a week, she knew the saying was true - stars shine the brightest on the darkest nights.

* * *

When the time finally arrived for Red to leave Litchfield, there was a quiet sense of mourning in the air. It was a bright and clear day, and the air was crisp. When Red awoke on that morning, she was filled with trepidation.

She had already done the most important thing - before she fell into a fitful sleep last night, she had said goodbye to Nicky. It was tearful and full of promises that she had every intention to keep. Her hands just kept getting tangled in the copper curls as she tried to memorize what it was like to run her fingers through her daughter's hair. She was sure it would be comforting on those lonely nights where she could only think of what was missing.

"I don't think I can do it without you." Nicky whispered into the darkness.

"You don't have a choice." Red said firmly. Blue eyes stared straight into brown. "You're not giving up on yourself. _I_ won't let you."

She rounded up her girls to say goodbye in the morning of. She said what she needed to say to each and every one of them. When she got to Nicky, her lips lingered on her forehead for longer, and she savored the feel of her girl's embrace.

"Before long you'll be with me." Red murmured into her hair, and Nicky choked back a sob. She wrapped the blanket that had been at the end of her bed for so many years around her daughter's shoulders and stroked her cheek. It was wet with tears. She wanted to say so much. Instead, she settled on: "Don't do anything fucking stupid."

Nicky snorted a laugh and ripped herself away from the only mother she ever wanted to know. As Red was led away, she pressed her face to the glass and watched her as she climbed into the car.

When Nicky slept that night, despite Lorna's legs entangled in her own, and despite the warm crocheted blanket round the both of them, she felt colder than she ever had before.

* * *

 _Where was she? Why isn't she here yet?_ Nicky's eyes scanned the street across from the bus station. There was no flash of red hair. No worried mama looking for her baby. Prickles of worry began to poke at Nicky.

"Boo!" A Russian accent boomed from behind her, and Nicky span immediately. Her arms wrapped around Red and she felt safer than she had in a long time, her nose buried in Red's shoulder.

"Red!" Nicky murmured. Her voice was muffled by Red's coat. Nicky's own shoulders were only covered by a thin hoodie and Red pulled her in, rubbing her arms to warm her up.

"Oh, I missed you," Red breathed. She smelled the same, and her curls still tickled her face as she hugged her.

"I missed you too." Nicky slipped her hand into Red's. "Where are you living?"

"You'll see when you get home." Red said, guiding Nicky to her car. It was old and beat and Red was never sure if it would last the journey she was about to take, but it always seemed to.

"Home?" Nicky managed a small smile. She hadn't let herself believe that it would be possible for Red to love her out in the real world. It would have been too upsetting if it al fell through.

"It's not much." Red smiled, climbing into the driver's side of the car and turning the key in the ignition. "But it's ours."

Nicky beamed a smile. "Ours." She tested the word on her tongue. It sounded better than anything in a long time.

* * *

A newborn baby slept in her mother's arms as night fell over their home, the bright and sunny day being replaced by a star scattered night. Exhausted, her mother had fallen asleep too. Her curls fanned out over her shoulders and despite the serene look on her face, her arm still clutched the baby tightly.

Red crept into the room. The light cast shadows over the walls and she couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her. Carefully, Red picked up the baby from her mother's arms and rocked her as she fussed.

"Shh, honey," she whispered to the infant. She immediately calmed at the sound of a familiar voice. Red placed a kiss on the baby's head, appreciating the quiet. It was so peaceful in the room.

Nicky began to stir herself, still sitting up against the headboard of the bed. Red stroked Nicky's forehead, trailing gentle fingers over her forehead. Her eyes opened but only just. She felt exhausted from the day of taking care of the baby.

Red smiled. She remembered how hard being a mom to a newborn was, although sometimes adult struggles were worse. She was grateful her most troublesome child was tucked up in bed. As she settled down next to Nicky on the bed, the baby still snuggled in her arms, a cry pierced through the room. Nicky flinched at the sudden sound and Red winced, bouncing her gently.

"Shh, shh." Red said, and though the cries quieted, they didn't completely stop.

Nicky snuggled down and hugged her pillow, turning to watch Red comfort the baby. "She likes being sung to." Nicky said hopefully. Red glanced down at Nicky, a faint smile crossing her lips.

"Are you sure that's not her mama?" Red laughed softly. But as the baby continued to snuffle tiny cries, Red relented. It didn't take much. Nicky snuggled into Red's side, and Red wrapped an arm around her, coiling curls around her finger gently. She sang softly to her girls.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are grey.  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away."_

* * *

 _ **Hello my little loves! This was just a little something that had been chipping away at me and needed to be written. Thank you to**_ **Icedragon3643** _ **who helped me with the ending of this. She's an amazing writer too so check her out if you haven't (though I think we all know each other in this neck of the woods aha)**_.  
 ** _Please let me know what you thought and if you have any requests!_**

 ** _\- Star xo_**


End file.
